Stories of Kenshin granddaughter
by Empress of Hongnan
Summary: His granddughter is a swordwomen
1. Default Chapter

Chapter1  
  
After Kaoru gave birth to her third son and they all grown up into young man. Shin Himura married a beautiful women named Mai. Soon Mai gave birth to a beautiful daughter named Shinta Himura. They named her after her grandfather birth name because she look alot like her grandpa. Year has past Shinta was two year old when her grandma Kaoru died from an illness. Then later her mother died when she was four year old with a broken heart. One day Shinta and her grandpa Kenshin was going to the market to buy Tofu. Shinta was a very cute little girl that everybody loved until that day a guy had a sword in his hands and attack her. He gave her the cross shaped scar on her face and poor Shinta started to cry. Kenshin saw the whole thing and attack the man with Hiten Mitsurugi Style. The man lost to him and then Kenshin had no choice but rush Shinta to the hospital. The blood was dripping down from Shinta face and Kenshin tried his best to calm her down. " Grandpa am I going to died" said Shinta "No your not going to die" said Kenshin and he comfort her. They finally made to the hospital and the nurse carried her to the emergancy room. Kenshin call home to tell his son that Shinta was in the hospital. Shin Himura rushed in the hospital worried for his daughter life might in danger. And he could lose his only child that he loved. The doctor said " Lucky your daugther survived this but she will have a scar for the rest her life until she reached ninety year old." They happy that she didn't died and she survived the ordeal. The docter put the medcation on her cut and put bandage on her cheek and said " I will see her in the week to check on her cut." Shinta was still cry from the stingy medcation on her cheek. The nurse hand her over to her grandpa and left the room. " Shinta, I know it hurt really bad. You can cry on grandpa chest" said Kenshin while comforting his granddaughter. And they left the hospital to home. 


	2. chapter 2

Chapter2  
  
Year has passed and Shinta Himura has turned sixteen year old. Her grandpa has finally learned the final technique of Hiten Mitsurugi. But she didn't know that to order to that she must end her grandpa life by learning the final technique. That day finally came as she the final technique she watch her grandpa fall down and thier was a huge mark across his chest. "Grandpa are you okay?" said Shinta who was worried for him. " It's okay this was supposed to happen and it was meant to be" said Kenshin Himura "It looks like I will be seeing your grandma Kaoru and your mother Mai." After he said that Shinta ran and to her grandpa and hold his head to her chest saying "Please don't died grandpa... Please don't I beg you." It was too late her grandpa took his last breath and died in her arms. Tears started to flow down her face and she hugged saying "I'm so sorry...grandpa. I really I'm sorry." Shinta went inside and call her father and said "I killed grandpa I really killed him." Her father couldn't believe it so he came home a saw her hugging grandpa and crying alot. Tear flow down her father face in state of shock that his father is died. "I'm sorry father I didn't mean to kill him I swear I didn't know. Please forgive me..."said Shinta and her father come to her and hug her. "I know it's not your fault you didn't know this would happen" said Shin as he comfort her and forgive her. 


	3. chapter

Chapter3  
  
It was now Kenshin funeral and everybody came to say their good byes and final fairwells. Megumi and Sanosuke was in shocked that Kenshin Himura died. Shinta was crying so hard because in her heart that she killed her grandpa and it will continue to haunt her. Sanosuke and Megumi pay respect to their Kenshin and bow down and pray for his soul. They walk up and bow down to Shinta and her family as they mourned for the dead. Later that day they took his coffin and buried his body next to his wife and daughter in law so they can be together forever. Few days has passed and they found a letter writen by her grandpa it said "You may read this because I am dead. I want Shinta, my only granddaughter to have the Kamiya Dojo and my reverse blade sword and all my belonging go to her." "What she get's the sword and I don't" said Kenji Himura whose really pissed off. Shinta was ready to accept the things she inheirted from her grandpa. Month has pass and Shin remarried to a rich girl named Yoko and her two son became Shinta Himura older step brother. Her older step brother name were Makoto and Keisuke. She didn't really like them at all because she hate them and at nite she go and kill people as Hitokiri Battosai. She streak fear to everyone she see. 


End file.
